Cirno/RicePigeon's version
Cirno may claim to be the strongest, but she's only half-right. Her attacks aren't that very strong by themselves, but her true strength lies in her multi-hit attacks and swift combos. Her small size and fast movement speed make her even tougher to deal with, at the expense of her stamina. ) |Image=File:Cirno_RP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Cirno is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for her and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in her Level 3 Hypers. One of Cirno's mutually exclusive level 3 Hypers has to be chosen at the beginning of every match; Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze", Cirno's signature attack, may have low damage, but its fullscreen effect and ability to freeze the opponent in place long enough for Cirno to extend her combos give it large utility, while Ice Clump "Great Crusher" provides Cirno with a high-damaging melee combo ender that hits high with very large range. Cirno is a quick, though not particularly strong, character, who excels at rushing down the opponent, and is thus best used offensively. Like RicePigeon's Kanako, Cirno also possesses the ability to glide in midair by holding , , or after a jump. Unique to Cirno is her ability to walk while crouching; although slower than her normal walk, it allows her to remain mobile while drastically reducing her hitbox size. Cirno can even make use of + to provide her with a safe wall against projectiles to make approaching them easier. Though each of her individual attacks may be weak compared to most, she makes us for this in her quick mobility, small size, and combos. Some of Cirno's attacks, namely Frozen Technique and Icicle Fairy Sculpture, can also put the opponent into a freeze state on hit, allowing her to easily follow up with an attack or another combo. Cirno is not without her faults, however. While her melee attacks are fast, they are usually lacking in range, forcing Cirno to put herself in harm's way. Her projectile attacks, while they compensate for this somewhat, tend to have slower startup times and leave Cirno at a disadvantage if mistimed. Cirno also sports below average health, making her quicker to KO and makes up for her small size. Speaking of Cirno's size, her standing animation hitbox would suggest that she would be able to avoid attacks during this state, when in fact, her hitbox covers the entire area under her feet. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | version: }} | on last hit}} | Press for followup attack |}} | }} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power}} | Uses 1000 power}} or | Respective spellcard must be selected prior to match Uses 3000 power}} or | Respective spellcard must be selected prior to match Uses 3000 power}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Trivia *The damage done by each hit of Cirno's attacks (before any kind of proration or damage dampening is applied) are in multiples of the number 9, a reference to a meme involving Cirno's description in Phantasmagoria of Flower View's game manual. *Cirno's first generic victory quote is a reference to the controversy surrounding the video game Mighty No. 9 and its pre-release negative reception. *Both of Cirno's victory quotes against Lie Meiling reference Pokémon type-matchups, specifically the Dark-type's weakness to Fairy-type attacks and the Dragon-type's weakness to both Ice-type and Fairy-type attacks. *Cirno's first victory quote against Kanako Yasaka is a reference to the latter's spellcard God Sign "Omiwatari God Cross". *Cirno's second victory quote against Sanae Kochiya is a reference to the Mortal Kombat character Sub-Zero, specifically his Ice Clone special move, which Icicle Fairy Sculpture bears a very similar, if not identical, execution to. Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}